


Stop and Smell the Flowers

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Fic inspired by a vine, Fluff, Just general sweetness okay?, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Hound's obsession with the organic things of Earth could border on the obscene most days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy whatever dudes!! :D

To say Hound was an enigma to Mirage was an understatement. The mech was clearly Cybertronian like the rest of them, but his fascination with the organics bordered on the _obscene_. He _liked_ getting his plating covered in all kinds of filthy organic bits, from dirt to insects, and most mechs could find him talking more to the native avians of the planet than his own kind or the humans they had aid from.

And even Mirage had to admit, Hound was just _nice_. He was always happy to share what he learned with others, and he couldn’t tell whether the mech was too simple or too nice to notice the looks some mecha would give when he came back covered in dirt with a bird perched on his helm. Mirage felt himself losing the will to care if the mech liked being near organics. The ones on this planet weren’t all that bad.

Waking up after four million years was hard. Considering according to his processor, things hadn’t progressed an orn. Mirage often found himself restless and unable to sleep most nights, hiding out on the top of the ARK to watch the stars and heir calm trek in the night sky. His thoughts wandered to the scout, and considering they were often placed on the same patrols, he couldn't help but notice more details about the other.

It got worse when they were sent to different regions, considering how excited the other got to take in the new flora and fauna. He seemed to be able to infect everyone else with his excitement, be it over a bug or an elk. Even Mirage couldn’t seem to resist the joy, even though he still clung to his education within the towers. The other easily broke through his facade and even pulled laughter from Mirage when Hound fell into a river chasing a fish.

It came to a head when they were on a singular patrol in what had to be one of the most boring forests within the United States. Hound was chattering on about this insect or that tree, when he noticed a huge bush up ahead that made him even more excited. He ran off ahead to smell the flowers, and Mirage couldn’t stop himself before his vocoder blurted out-

“What are you doing?”

“Smelling the roses!” He felt his spark stop at the look the other gave him, one of pure-faced joy as a flower was pinched between his digits.

Mirage felt a tightening in his chest as he realized he was envious of an organic _flower._ ‘I wish I was that rose.’ He thought, but considering the look Hound gave him he might have muttered it.

“I’m sorry what?”

“I said you’re gross!”

\----

A few years after they had progressed beyond friendship, Mirage knew he would be lying if he didn’t like it when he would sometimes receive a mottled blue-and-white rose from his conjux endura, for no good reason other than he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :D Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day wherever and whenever you are!


End file.
